Elements Unite
Elements Unite 'is the second episode of [[Power Rangers Ninja Quest|'Power Rangers Ninja Quest]]. 'Plot' (The episode follows a direct continuity from the previous episode A Ninja Journey) After what Master Shuriken said, Ronald told him that he wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility and that he could do better on his own. Master explained him that though he might be a direct rival to Venom, his army of thousands couldn't be enough to be defeated by a single person. After lots of convincing, Ronald agreed. Then he gave him a scroll to find the way to the other training dojos of the other Rangers. So after an hour of wandering he told them that they were called, for Venom had risen once again. The other masters sent them to the Shuriken House and stated them that their training for this day wasn't in vain. Then they reported to the dojo and Master Shuriken handed over them the Elemental Morphers. Then the alert bell rang because of a Mutineer attack in the city hall. They ran to the battle field. Ronald quickly morphed and started fighting right away. He told the others to morph but they didn't know how. While fighting, Ronald told them to insert the power discs in their morphers and shout "Elemental Shower, Ninja Ranger Power!". Joe figured it out and morphed. He was feeling a bit surprised to find himself morphed and took out his sword and started to fight a few Battleborgs. Elena and Ciara also figured out and morphed, but Sam felt obnoxious to initiate the morph, so he paused for a bit. The others were mad at him for taking so much time to morph, so then he let the embarrasment go and morphed. He also got engaged in the fight then. But all the rangers except Ronald were knocked out. Ronald told them to not surrender and get up. He inserted a ninja blade in his sword and spun it to do a blazing strike and destroyed all the Battleborgs in one go. This inspired the rangers to get up and morph again to fight Catastros '''alongside Ron. Together they made it and destroyed Catastros. Then Venom enlarged him and the rangers asked Ron how they had to defeat him. He told them to attach the zord disc to their morphers and summon their giant beasts; zords. All the rangers summoned their zords and then Ronald told them to enter them. They asked how, because they were almost out of reach and too big. He told them to just spring upon them, so they did and were teleported into their zords. Ronald used the communicator in the zord to instruct them to pilot the zords using their minds, because the zords are mind controlled. They formed the '''Ninja Shuriken Megazord '''and fought Catastros. Then they inserted a power discs to power the zord's sword up and performed the "Elemental Strike" and defeated Catastros once and for all. Ronald then said his catchphrase, "Ninja Rangers, that's a morphenomenal victory!". When they were back in the '''Shuriken House, they took a while to introduce themselves and said that together they could defeat Venom once and for all. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Ninja Quest